


Heating Up

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, i've seen a few of these and decided it was my turn, in an au where the dorks are together and being normalish teens, it's a miraculous smut rite of passage, two parter because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which someone is in heat and his partner wants to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chat Noir, frozen mid-lick of his ice cream, regarded Ladybug's wary expression with a brow quirked beneath his mask. "What?" He muttered around his tongue.

"You go into _heat_?" Ladybug asked,  incredulous. "Like legitimate  _heat?"_

Chat's brow leveled as his gaze shifted ahead. He retracted his tongue,  eyes lidded in an expression almost of disinterest. "Oh,  that."

Ladybug snorted. "Oh,  that." She parroted. "Like you didn't just describe to me what sounds like an incredibly unpleasant experience that spans a full week. And you do that _monthly_?"

"Ok,  it's not always a week," He corrected,  lapping up a trickle of his rapidly melting ice cream that had fallen down across his fingers. "It's usually only a few days. In fact, it was a single day,  once, and that was beautiful." He stared out across the Paris rooftops wistfully as he remembered. 

"But it is pretty regular in being exactly a month apart. Almost on the dot. I actually have like one of those menstruation tracker apps on my phone to plan around it. Always right, 100% of the time." He beamed as he turned to look at his partner, smirk promptly fading when he saw that she was significantly less amused. 

He rolled his eyes. "Oh,  come on. You have to admit that's kinda funny."

"How long has this been happening?"

Chat tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Mmm,  it probably started a few weeks after the Stoneheart thing. "

"So, after you got your Miraculous." Ladybug stated dryly,  frustrated with his nonchalant attitude toward this.

"Bingo!"

Ladybug frowned at her own frozen treat before scooping a spoonful and popping it into her mouth.. 

It was a hot summer day,  one of the hottest they'd seen of the season yet and they'd decided to take a stroll of the city in costume,  where they had full use of the rooftops without getting any suspicious looks.They'd run into Andre's famous cart while he made his regular route and the sweet-hearted vendor had given them complementary treats- in their partner's respective likenesses,  of course.

They'd thanked him,  agreed to pose for a photo he could mount with the others on his cart, and retreated to a nearby rooftop to enjoy their treats. And it was there,  through a topic of conversation Ladybug couldn't even remember anymore, that Chat had revealed his monthly ordeal,  completely in passing as if it didn't even phase him anymore. 

"It was kinda funny the first time it happened, " He admitted,  already smirking at the memory. "I had a photo shoot that day and I was at _full_ attention the entire time-" he made a crude gesture with his free hand,  snapping his hand upward at the wrist- "and no amount of imagining sad kittens would make it go away. I don't know if anyone was just too polite to say anything or what,  but it was pretty obvious. They definitely had to either shop it out or crop the photos."

He lapped at his frozen treat again before continuing. "I swear,  I thought I was dying. There was no end to the amount of ice cold water they supplied for me to drink freely and my room had to be like 20°,  but I felt so uncomfortably hot, I just kept asking for it to get colder and colder. They must've thought I was a huge diva."

He noted her pout and nudged her playfully. "C'mon,  Bugaboo. You see,  the joke is I wasn't _actually_  dying and I'm only a little diva."

That finally got a smile out of her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against him. "I get the joke,  kitty. It's just kind of hard to process that you've been going through this thing for so long and I had no idea. I mean, we've been together how long? "

"I know, but it's not so bad. I just hole myself up in my room for a few days and have as little humanly contact as possible. Then I'm right back to normal."

Ladybug furrowed her brows. "But you hate being isolated."

He shrugged but made no comment.

"Why do you go into heat,  anyway?" She asked. 

"Plagg said that it just comes with the Miraculous. It's a side affect. Heat's supposed to be a female cat thing,  but since the male alternative is barbs,  for your sake,  I'll gladly endure the heat." He tossed an arm around her shoulders. "All of the Miraculous have side effects,  I think. I mean, I have it on good authority from Tikki that you do, in fact, release pheromones when you're cold or turned on. And I do my best to be _highly_ receptive to them both."

Ladybug laughed. "You are very good at that," She admitted. "But why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Chat chuckled. "Um, we weren't always together-together, if you recall. And it would really hurt any and all attempts to impress you if I had told you back then. We probably wouldn't even be where we are now if I had, Bugaboo." He shrugged. " But, after that, I don't know,  I always imagined periods were just as bad or worse- in very different ways, of course- but it never felt fair for me to complain about my thing when you and ever other woman on the planet have to deal with an equivalent to it- minus the cool powers. "

She cocked her head to the side as a thought occurred to her. "Have we ever... done anything while you were in heat?"

"Oh,  no no no,  never." He said with a very definitive shake of his head. 

"Really? Why not? I imagine that would probably help more than you locking yourself away."

Chat Noir laughed. "I don't doubt that, but I've gotten pretty used to the closing myself off for a few days thing, if we actually did anything during that time I don't think I'd adjust very well to going back to that."

Ladybug quirked a brow, leaned in and asked with a suggestive lilt in her voice,  "Who said anything about you having to go back? "

Chat Noir sputtered. "Ah,  I don't think it would be as much fun as you probably think it would."

"Or, " Ladybug raised a finger. "It would be exactly as much fun as I think it would be."

Chat turned fully to face her and raised his own finger. "No. It wouldn't be the kinky love making you're envisioning in your head."

"But we could make it that same kinky love making I'm envisioning in my head."  She winked at him and waggled her shoulders,  miming his typical flirty demeanor. 

His cheeks had noticeably reddened. "I-I mean it, I completely lose myself. I can't think of anything else, I get incredibly one track-minded. I burn through an insane amount of boxes of tissues-"

"Wouldn't need all those tissues if I were there."

"-I get like no sleep-"

"You just need someone to tire you out. "

"-I've had to power through arm cramps from going back to back nonstop-"

" _Oh,  la-la_."

"-And I'm going to stop before you're anymore convinced this is a good idea." Chat's expression was so unamused Ladybug had to laugh. 

"I don't understand why you're all against this."

"Because, " he looked away,  scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I have thought about spending those days with you, and it's been very, _very_ tempting, but I'm not myself when I'm like that. It's kind of pathetic,  really. I get so needy and I just don't want you to see me that way. "

"Adrien," Ladybug dropping his real name in broad daylight- despite their being so far from their fellow Parisians for it to make an impact- was so jarring he visibly jumped. She cupped his cheek and he automatically leaned into her touch,  pressing his own hand over hers and holding it tight. "There's nothing you're capable of doing that would ever make me think you're pathetic. I want to help you."

"You say that now, " He muttered but, louder,  he assured: "I'll think about it."

Ladybug quirked a brow. "Will you actually think about it or have you already decided against it?"

"More so the latter," He admitted,  unapologetically, and Ladybug responded by promptly shoving him forward, off of the roof. 

* * *

 

" _Pssst_. Plagg," Marinette prodded the tiny kwami with a finger. "Plagg."

The black cat grumbled from where he slept, curled up on top of Adrien's dozing head. He cracked open one bright green eye and regarded her curiously.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She whispered.

He blinked and glanced from side to side before hesitantly shrugging his small shoulders. They were amicable and got along pretty well, in fact Plagg adored her, but for her to seek him out and speak with him one-on-one was remarkably out of the norm. Tikki, who seemed to share this sentiment, perked her head up from her sleeping place on the pillow Marinette had been using.

Marinette scooped him up in her hands, careful not to wake Adrien as she slipped out from under the blankets and quietly raced down the steps from the loft. She glanced back toward her bed to make sure Adrien hadn't stirred; out like a light. It had been a very long and very hot patrol, after all- as she had made sure of.

"Ok," she looked back at Plagg, who was sitting on her palms, head tilted curiously. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Tikki squeaked, having zipped down from the loft to hover at her holder's shoulder.

"I need to know when Adrien's next heat starts-" Marinette started.

"Three days." Plagg blurted, not skipping a beat.

Marinette and Tikki both blinked, taken aback.

"I... I honestly thought that might take more convincing." Marinette admitted.

Plagg shook his head. "Nah. You just want to help. I try to help him through it as much as I can and I really don't like seeing him so _avoidably_ uncomfortable. But he's being all self-sacrificing again," he rolled his eyes. "It's really annoying. I told him to tell you about it forever ago, but he's stubborn sometimes. You being there could potentially cut the duration of his heat right in half," he made a chopping motion with one paw into the pad of the other for emphasis. "That's how it worked for a few of the previous Chat Noirs. A couple of them were even done literally the next day."

"Really?" Marinette thought about that for a moment. "He starts in three days?"

"Yep. Almost exactly," he scratched himself with a hind leg. "He's probably the most regular holder I've ever had- lucky for everyone involved."

Marinette tugged her ear thoughtfully, a plan already forming. "Ok, I can work with that," she beamed down at the kwami. "Thanks, Plagg. Let's go see if we have anything I can reward you with in the kitchen."

"If I remember correctly, we might have some leftover cheesecake," Tikki submitted hopefully.

Plagg grinned toothily, reminded once more why he adored his holder's partner so much.

* * *

 

Ladybug, suspended against the side of the Agreste mansion, rapped her knuckles sharply against the grid of windows that separated Adrien's room from the rest of Paris. The sun hadn't quite begun to fall and yet, the glass had already been rendered opaque for the night.

She brushed a strand of her hair, which hung loosely rather than in her signature ponytails, behind her ear and waited. She had begun to consider knocking again, when Plagg phased through the glass and hovered in front of her. "Finally! You're here!"

"Did it start?"

"Yeah, this afternoon," Plagg nodded, "It's only just started to really get to him. He's in the shower now; sometimes that helps." He floated toward the only panel that could be opened into the room and pressed a paw to it. "Ready?"

"I suppose," Ladybug tugged her earlobe, feeling a twinge of nervousness. "I don't really know what to expect from him."

" _Pfft_ ," Plagg waved dismissively. "It's just Adrien but more..." he searched for the words, "Extra."

"Oh," Ladybug thought for a moment. "I can do that."

"... And mindlessly hornier, needier and is probably going to be a lot more handsy and will likely apologize for every little thing he does when you go in there." Plagg added, flawlessly in a single breath.

Ladybug hesitated. "...I can still do that."

"Good," Plagg's ears twitched. "C'mon, he just turned the water off."

The kwami phased through the glass and the window clicked open. Ladybug slipped into the room, closing the panel behind her. Plagg, noting the flash of pink light behind him as Ladybug released her transformation, zipped toward the open bathroom door and poked his head in.

"Hey, kid!" He called, sounding uncharacteristically chipper. "You should get in here! There's something I think you'll want to see!"

His holder sighed, sounding perfectly miserable as he responded, "Just a second."

Grinning to himself, the kwami raced back toward the far side of the room. "Ok, he's coming- _WHOA_!"

He halted mid-air, eyes wide and paws outstretched as if to try and distance himself from the situation in front of him.

Marinette was standing, expression as timidly innocent as ever, as if she weren't currently clad in a very tiny, very cat themed little number.

Her loose raven hair swirled around her shoulders, framing her pretty face and calling attention to the black choker around her neck, adorned with a tiny gold bell. The flattering black bra, held up by only two ties at each shoulder, was fairly plain except for the cat-head-shaped keyhole at it's center. The accompanying panties that came with this very specifically themed set were also fairly plain black, with two similar ties at either hip to keep it up, but also with tiny twin triangles of fabric at the waistband to give the entire garment the appearance of a cat.

" _What are you wearing?_ " Plagg zipped ahead until he floated in front of Marinette's face.

"Wh-what?" Marinette flinched, extremely caught off guard by his reaction.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Tikki demanded, floating between her holder and Plagg, paws on her hips. "She looks beautiful!"

"That's _not_ the issue!" Plagg hissed. "She's going to _break his mind_ looking like that!"

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're so dramatic. She's not going to break anything."

"I'm with this kid 24/7," Plagg seized Tikki's shoulders, eyes wild. "I know how his mind works. And in his state right now, this will _break_ it!" The kwami turned on Marinette suddenly. "And I gave you three day's warning! How did you possibly get your hands on something like that in that short amount of time?"

His attention suddenly snapped toward the bathroom again and he quickly grabbed Tikki and disappeared to the loft above, out of sight and out of mind.

Marinette's breath hitched nervously as Adrien exited the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his damp hair frantically, almost as if he were letting out some pent up frustration from the action.

"Ok, Plagg," he said with a morose sigh, draping the towel around his shoulders. "What's so-"

He froze, foot still extended to take his next step, as he caught sight of Marinette. His verdant eyes were blown wide, golden hair somewhat wild from his assault upon it moments before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *standing in the snow, clad in thick furs and stabbing a sword into the ground*
> 
> pr0n is coming...


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't even think about it, Adrien," Marinette warned, knowing exactly what was running through his head when he glanced back at the bathroom. "We both know I will totally kick down that door."

Adrien's gaze flicked back toward her, cheeks instantly turning a bright shade of crimson when he noticed her attire. A helpless whine escaped him as he fixed his gaze skyward, pleading with higher forces. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he managed, still looking away from her.

"I wanted to pay you a visit," Marinette responded nonchalantly, leaning against the back of the couch, perfectly at ease, as if this were just any other night.

Adrien risked a second look at her and slammed his eyes close, almost pained. "Wearing that?"

Marinette clicked her tongue and pouted. "You're the second person to say something about this outfit," she sighed in faux-defeat. "Maybe I should just take it off."

Adrien whined again and pressed a palm to his eye, as if willing the delicious mental image to leave his poor brain, for the sake of his own sanity. He cracked open the other and peered back at her, gaze pleading. "Plagg told you." Not a statement, a realization.

"Told me what?" Marinette blinked innocently.

He growled in frustration, hands dropping to his sides as he tossed his head back. "ALL. Of the cheese," he bellowed toward the ceiling. "Stilton. Limburger. Brie. Chèvre. _Camembert_. All right into the trash."

Plagg, no where in sight and voice muffled, shouted back: "I'll still eat it!"

Marinette giggled at the exchange, calling Adrien's attention back to her. He clenched his fists at his sides, internally debating.

"You really should go," he said quietly, but he sounded uncommitted.

Marinette tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Do you want me to go?"

He swallowed thickly, clenching and unclenching his fists. "...No." he admitted quietly.

"Then," she started to walk across the room toward him, noting how he tensed when she did so, "I'll stay."

She stopped in front of him and gazed up into his conflicted face. She offered him an assuring smile and reached up to cup his cheek.

His reaction to her was immediate; a tremor ripped through him as he melted into her touch, producing a sound that was something the cross between a relieved sigh and a longing whimper. He grabbed her hip and tugged her close, pressing his body flush with hers. She could feel the rigid outline of his erection through the towel coiled around his waist and she pressed against it. Adrien responded to the relieving pressure with a groan and began bucking his hips against her, so slight and restrained she almost didn't notice.

He lowered his head, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he nuzzled into her neck. Marinette was jarred by the conflicting temperatures of his heated skin and the frigid water still drying in his hair.

"You're really warm," she said quietly.

Adrien panted against her skin. "I feel so hot." He suddenly bit down onto her neck, just above the choker, and gave a particularly hard thrust against her, groaning loudly as he did so. Marinette gasped and he tore his teeth from her skin. "S-sorry," he whimpered, trembling as he tried to restrain himself, "I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know why..."

"It's ok," Marinette assured. She swallowed. "I didn't mind it, actually."

He groaned, digging his fingernails into her hips. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

"Yeah," she trailed a hand down the front of his stomach and teasingly dipped her fingertips passed the towel  around his waist. She felt him suck in his gut, as if trying to give her plenty of room to delve deeper, "I'm helping you."

Marinette palmed him and Adrien bucked into her hand, gasping loudly. His knees buckled and he grabbed onto her for support as she began pumping, hopping onto her tip-toes to press a kiss to his throat- far too chaste for what she was currently doing.

"C'mere, kitty," she cooed, releasing him and backing up toward the grand piano at the center of the room. Adrien whimpered as she pulled away and followed after her, helplessly lost without physical contact.

She tugged off his towel and tossed it unceremoniously to the side. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bench, settling on her knees on the floor, between his legs.

He sighed as she began to trace a trail of feather-light pecks from his clavicle and down his chest.

"Remember when I mention the pheromones thing the other day?" he managed between pants.

She hummed an affirmative.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing that now."

Marinette pressed her lips just above his navel as she gazed up at him. "Does that mean I'm cold? Or turned on?"

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, hard, as if trying to clear his muddled thoughts. "Definitely not cold."

She smirked. "Very perceptive."

Adrien audibly gasped and seized the edge of the bench with a knuckle-whitening grip as she swirled her tongue around his tip.

"Hm," Marinette purred, amused. "Someone's extra sensitive today. And loud too."

Adrien groaned and leaned back against the piano, slapping his palms to his forehead. He felt an overwhelming blend of embarrassment, frustration and amusement at her words. "You're killing me, bugaboo."

"At least it'll be a pleasant death," she assured, pulling back his foreskin and taking the head fully into her mouth. He produced a groan that was more akin to a scream and pressed his hips upward, seeking depth. He hit the back of her throat and she managed to supress a gag.

"So-sorry, " He panted,  rocking his hips,  "I can't- ah! It's too...  way too-" He trailed off, trying his best to focus on not being too rough. 

It took her a moment to match his rythmn,  but she did,  and began meeting him at each of his thrusts. She reached downward and firmly cupped his scrotum. He cried out, grabbed a fistful of her hair and picked up his pace. 

Marinette opened her eyes and met his gaze; cool,  refreshing blue meeting warm,  vibrant green. 

And that's when he came undone. 

"Ah!  Wait,  wait- I'm- I'm gonna-" He gave a final,  deep thrust and practically screamed as he came down her throat.

Marinette focused on swallowing- something she had only done for him a handful of times since they had been together- bobbing her head until the last wave of his orgasm subsided. She kept a tight seal on him with her lips and slid him from her mouth with a wet pop,  relishing the sharp intake of breath he took as she did so. 

It took her only a few moments to realise his erection was not going down and,  rather,  remained at the ready,  bobbing with need. 

It wasn't as if he normally had a particularly long refractory period- on a good day he could go again after several minutes if he had the right encouragement- but she had still expect _some_ kind of cool down time. 

Her brows flew up. "Oh."

"And you thought I was exaggerating." He stated,  noting her almost disbelieving expression. 

"Maybe a little," She admitted,  but looked up and shot a wink at him. "But I'm still up for a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevERMIND GONNA HAVE 3 PARTS INSTEAD


End file.
